


By your side

by KristiLynn



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Good Parent Joyce Byers, My First Fic for this Ship, Parent Jim "Chief" Hopper, Post-Season/Series 02, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, starts directly after the season finale, the facts will probably be wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 09:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristiLynn/pseuds/KristiLynn
Summary: After Bob's death Joyce finds out she's pregnant. Hopper promises he'll be by her side.





	1. December

**Author's Note:**

> I have never been pregnant so everything in these chapters is based on what I could find on babycenter.com. It's probably not going to be 100% accurate, please don't @ me (is that what the kids say?).

Hopper tossed the remains of his cigarette on the ground, crushing it beneath his foot and pulled out another from the pack. He lit it, took a puff and then handed it to Joyce.

She took it between her fingers, stared at it for a moment and then handed it back. “I can’t. I need to quit.”

“Will getting onto you about quitting too?”

“Doctor’s orders actually.”

A cold chill passed over Hopper as he dropped his cigarette on the ground, crushed it, and thought about all the reasons she might have for going to the doctor.

“You okay?” He finally asked.

Her answer was so quiet that at first Hopper assumed his ears were playing tricks on him. Then Joyce said it again a little louder as if the gravity of the news was finally hitting her, “I’m pregnant. “

Hopper let his first thought slip out of his mouth before he even realized what exactly he was saying, “Are you keeping it?” He instantly started to backpedal, “That—. I didn’t mean—“

“You’re fine,” Joyce let out a long sigh and leaned against her car. “I wasn’t. I’ve got two teenage boys, I’m working a job that only barely pays the bills, I’m in no place to have a baby. But…” she trailed off.

“It’s Bob’s.” Hopper nodded his head.

“It’s Bob’s,” Joyce whispered. “He was so good with the boys. He would have been so excited.”

She began to cry again and Hopper wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.

“I don’t want to have to do this alone again,” she cried into his jacket.

“You won’t. You’ve got the boys, you’ve got me. I’m there for you, day or night, if you need anything.”

“I can’t ask you to do that.”

“You’re not. I’m telling you, as your friend, that I am here for you. Anything you need I’m here.”

“Thank you.” She pulled away and wiped her eyes. “I must look a mess right now.”

“No. You look positively” Hopper pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. “glowing.”

“Jesus.” Joyce chortled. “Well if you’re going to be here for this pregnancy you can never refer to me as glowing ever again.”

Hopper smiled at her. “Ok. What about gleaming? Luminous? Effulgent?”

“Effulgent?” Joyce laughed a real body shaking laugh. It had been to long since Hopper had seen her do that.

“I do know words that are longer than four letters. Not a lot, but some.”

“I’ll remember that.” Joyce leaned up against him, resting her head on his chest. “And thank you.”

“Don’t mention it,” Hopper whispered, kissed the top of her head and they stood like that for the rest of the night.


	2. January

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joyce gets in a fight with Jonathan, cries on Hopper’s shoulder, and gets to see her baby

Today was not a bad day. No, there were bad days and then there was whatever kind of day Joyce Byers was experiencing.  
  
It started fine, she got an actual good night's sleep, one that was not plagued with nightmares and nausea. But then she woke up and took a glance outside. A surprise snow storm had hit overnight blanketing the town and leaving her driveway impossible to get out of in her little car.  
  
“Shit.” She groaned as she made her way to the living room where her kids were seated on the couch finishing off their bowls of cereal and staring anxiously at the television praying for a snow day. “Jonathan can I get you to shovel the driveway.”  
  
“Why can’t you do it?”  
  
Joyce rolled her eyes and tried to keep the nauseous feeling that was sneaking up on her at bay. “Because I’m your mother and I asked you to.”  
  
“This just in,” the perky morning show co-host announced as the news return from commercial. “Looks like it’s a snow day for you kids! Hawkins schools have called off classes for today.”  
  
“Look no school, you can shovel the driveway. And maybe get some cleaning done later today.”  
  
“Mom, I had plans.”  
  
“What plans?” She sighed. “Classes literally just got canceled.”  
  
Jonathan shrugged. “Plans.”  
  
“He’s going to see--” Will started but Jonathan silenced him with a shove and a sharp, “Shut up.”  
  
“Jonathan just do this for me please!” She snapped as she felt the nausea get more intense. “Now I’m going to go and take a shower.”  
  
She hadn’t suffered from morning sickness with either of the boys. In fact her pregnancies were so easy if the test hadn’t turned pink she never would have known she was pregnant. This time was not that easy. If she was given a list of typical pregnancy symptoms she’d check off every single one of them. Heartburn (check), fatigue (check), sore swollen breasts (double check). She had to force herself to eat in the morning but then by the time lunch rolled around she was ravenous, which only brought on another round of nausea.  
  
It was a vicious cycle and today was no different. Only problem was in all the commotion this morning she had forgotten to pack a lunch.  
  
Joyce glanced at the clock on her cash register, 12:13. It wouldn’t hurt to take a longer break today, she had worked late the day before after all. And besides she should check in on the boys, make sure they eat something besides cereal.    
  
So she called out to Donald letting him know she was taking a long lunch and headed home.

  
As she pulled into her driveway Joyce noted that Jonathan had not done as he said he would and finished clearing the drive, which probably meant that she shouldn’t hold her breath that he did any cleaning either.  
  
She pushed open the door expecting to find her sons on the couch engaged in some video game, but instead it was Jonathan and Nancy in a...compromising position.  
  
“Oh my god!” She shouted turning around. “What the hell?”  
  
“Mom what are you doing here?” Jonathan asked while Nancy started to apologize profusely.  
  
“I live here. I’m allowed to come into my own house.”  
  
“I thought you were at work.”  
  
“I forgot my lunch.”  
  
“I’m going to go,” Nancy said as she hurried past Joyce.  
  
“What do you think you’re doing?” Joyce asked finally turning around.  
  
“I wasn’t expecting you to come home.” Jonathan said as if that was any kind of explanation.  
  
“Oh you weren’t expecting me---What if it had been Will who came through that door--” she stopped suddenly. “Where is Will?”  
  
“He’s at Mike’s.”  
  
She began to pace around the living room. “How long have the two of you been having sex?”  
  
“Mom.” Jonathan rolled his eyes and ran his hand through his hair. It was obvious that this wasn’t the conversation he wanted to have.  
  
“Don’t ‘Mom’ me Jonathan. Is Nancy on the pill?”  
  
“That’s really none of your business.”  
  
“My seventeen year old son is choosing to have sex with his girlfriend in my house. It sure as hell is my business.” She stopped and looked at him. “What if she gets pregnant Jonathan. Have you even thought about that?”  
  
“She’s not going to get pregnant.”  
  
“Of course you think that, you’re a teenager. You don’t think about the future, you’re stuck in the now. Do you think I imagined I’d end up divorced with two kids when I was your age? No, I was to busy deciding what color lip gloss to wear in the morning and how to hit three keggers before curfew.”  
  
“Well I’m sorry I fucked up your life.”    
  
“That’s not what I meant Jonathan.”  
  
“You so sure about that?” Jonathan turned and began to head to his room but stopped suddenly and came back. “And you know what. You have some nerve judging me for who I have sex with."  
  
“What is that supposed to mean?”  
  
“You and Hopper. Everyone saw you at the Wheeler’s New Years party. Whispering in the corner all night and then you both decided to leave together? You could have at least waited until Bob’s body was cold.”

Joyce stood there staring her son in the eyes. “Well you certainly are your father’s son,” she whispered tears filling her eyes.  
  
“Mom…”  
  
She could tell Jonathan was regretting what he said, that it was his anger talking. But she couldn’t just let him apologize and act like nothing had happened. Not this time. “I, um, I have a doctor’s appointment after work so I’ll need you to make sure Will eats something besides cereal for dinner.” She took several deep breaths trying to keep the tears at bay. “You should go find Nancy. She shouldn’t walk home in weather like this.”  
  
“Mom,” Jonathan said again but Joyce just shook her head and headed out the door.

 

She wasn’t sure where she was headed when she left but somehow she ended up parked at the police station next to Hopper’s truck. It must have been muscle memory, it seemed like he was the one she searched for lately when she needed a shoulder to cry on.  
  
‘Or maybe it was him who looked for her’ she thought as she watched him exit the building and head to her car.  
  
Joyce wiped her eyes and then reached over and unlocked the passengers side door. “Hi,” she said as Hopper climbed in.  
  
“Hey. I saw you sitting out here. Is everything okay?”  
  
Joyce shook her head and began to cry again. “No.”  
  
“Is it the--”  
  
“No, the baby’s fine.” She ran a hand over her stomach. “No it’s his brother.” She sighed. “I caught Jonathan having sex with Nancy on our couch.”  
  
“Well that is awkward for everyone. What did you do?”  
  
“I lost it. All I could think is ‘Oh God what if he gets her pregnant?’ I can’t be a grandmother, I’m barely holding on as it is here Hop.”Hopper began to chuckle. “This isn’t funny. I was a crazy person. At one point I compared him to Lonnie,and I don’t even know where that came from. Even with the things he said he’s still the furthest thing from his father.”  
  
“Come here,” Hopper wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. “It was the hormones talking. Jonathan’s got to know you don’t mean that.”  
  
“He doesn’t know.”  
  
“About the baby?”  
  
Joyce nodded her head. “I’m waiting to tell them. I mean I only just hit the second trimester, and there’s so much more stuff I need to worry now that I didn’t have to with them.” She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself as all her worries flooded her brain. “But I’ve got a sonogram today, and they’re going to make sure everything’s ok. Then I’ll tell the boys."  
  
“Do you need a hand to hold?”  
  
Joyce pulled back. “You mean that?”

 

Hopper did mean it, which touched Joyce’s heart. Lonnie could never be bothered to go to a single doctor’s appointment with her. Hell he wasn’t even there for either of the boys births, he was in the drunk tank for Jonathan’s and when Will came along he claimed all that blood was too much for him.  
  
But there was Hopper right by her side as the ultrasound technician spread the gel on her stomach and began to move the wand around her stomach.  
  
“Look at that,” he whispered, eyes glued to the screen.  
  
“Yeah,” Joyce said trying to remain calm as the doctor continued to move around searching for the heartbeat.  
  
Finally after what felt like an ungodly amount of time the heartbeat could be heard and there in front of her eyes was her baby.  
  
“Oh my god,” Hopper said leaning down on the bed beside Joyce.  
  
“There’s a chair right behind you sir if you need to sit,” the technician said.  
  
Hopper shook his head. “No I’m good.”  
  
“Sit down Hop,” Joyce instructed. “I don’t want to have to explain to Flo why the chief has a concussion.”  
  
He rolled his eyes and then pulled the chair up beside her. “Happy?”  
  
Joyce saw a smile creep across the technician’s face and she asked him, “Is that a common occurrence?”  
  
“He wouldn’t be the first dad to faint let's say that.”  
  
She knew she should correct him, say ‘Oh no he’s just a friend’ but for some reason she just found herself moving on to her next question. “Does everything look ok?”  
  
“It does. You have yourself a very healthy baby.” He moved the wand again. “And it looks like we might have a good angle here if you want to know the sex.”  
  
“Yeah,” Hopper said leaning on the edge of his seat while Joyce gave a firm, “No.”  
  
Hopper turned to look at her. “No?”  
  
She shook her head. “I want it to be a surprise.”  
  
“The lady has spoken I guess.”  
  
“Alright.” The technician pressed a few buttons on his computer and then lifted the wand. “Give me a few minutes and I’ll have some pictures for you guys to take home."  
  
“Pictures?” Joyce asked.  
  
“Yeah, Something for the baby book, it’s the cutting edge.”  
  
He left the room leaving Joyce and Hopper in silence.  
  
“You okay?” Hopper asked giving Joyce’s hand a squeeze.  
  
Joyce didn’t say anything. She just placed a hand on her stomach. Seeing her baby on the screen had made her realize just how real everything was, and how fast everything was happening. She didn’t just have to figure out how to tell the boys about the baby, she had to figure out how to tell Bob’s parents also. She had to get the house baby proofed, figure out where the baby was going to sleep, who was going to watch the baby when she went back to work and she knew she was going to have to go back sooner than she wanted because they were going to need the money.  
  
“I only have five months,” she whispered. “That’s so soon.”  
  
“I know.” Hopper rubbed her back. “But if anyone can do this it’s you.”  
  
“Keep reminding me that alright?”  
  
“Every chance I get.”


	3. February

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will notices something is going on with his mother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for this chapter. Blame the flu and my personal connection to this chapter. Check out the notes at the end for that story.

Will Byers was observant, it’s what happens when you’ve been a quiet kid all your life. He knew when Jonathan started dating Nancy Wheeler & when his parents were on their way to a divorce (although the whole town pretty much knew that was bound to happen eventually).  
  
So when his mother started getting sick around Thanksgiving he took notice. He wrote down every dizzy spell, every time she stopped mid-conversation and rushed to the bathroom to get sick, just in case that information was ever needed. She kept telling him she was fine, that she had caught a bug & she was fighting it off. But then came the dizzy spells & the nose bleeds and when the doctor bills started showing up Will knew it was more serious than just a bug.  
  
He didn’t want to bring it up to Jonathan, it would just worry him, but he needed to talk to it about someone.  
\---  
“What’s going on?” Dustin asked as he met up with Will in the library one day after school.  
  
“I need your help researching something.”  
  
Dustin’s eyes grew wide. “What are we talking about? Like something like before?”  
  
“No.” Will shook his head. “It’s not,” he lowered his voice and leaned in “upside down related. It’s my mom.”  
  
“Is she okay?”  
  
Will stared at him unsure of exactly what to say. “I think she’s sick and I think it might be serious. And since you’ve...” Will let the sentence trail off. Dustin never was one to talk about his dad’s death and Will was suddenly wondering if he was overstepping the bounds of their friendship.    
  
“What are her symptoms?” Dustin asked as he pulled out a notebook from his backpack.  
  
Will pulled out his own notebook and handed it over. “It's all right there."  
  
“Look at you keeping records!” Dustin exclaimed. “I call dibs on you for my lab partner next year.”  
  
“Dustin,” Will sighed.  
  
“Sorry,” Dustin said sheepishly and then began to delve into the notes every so often going back a few pages and reread a part and then go back to where he left off. Finally close to twenty minutes later Dustin shut the notebook, placed his hands on top and looked at Will.  
  
"This is stupid right?" Will asked. "I'm being stupid."  
  
"Dude..." Dustin began.  
  
“Tell me I'm being stupid."  
  
Dustin shook his head. "I think you might be onto something."  
  
"Crap." Will sighed. "What do you think is wrong with her?"  
  
"I'm not a doctor."  
  
"You're not a lot of things but you haven't let that stop you before."  
  
Dustin stared at his friend and then let out a long sigh. "Some of the things remind me of when my dad had cancer."  
  
"Shit." Will put his head in his hands.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey," Dustin jumped up and moved to the other side of the table. "It might not be. I'm sure if we gave those symptoms to a doctor they'd be able to come up with a dozen things it could be, all of them less severe than cancer."  
  
"What do I do now?"  
  
"Honestly? I don't know. But if I were you I'd talk to an adult. They'll know what to do."  
  
Talk to an adult. It made sense. But who could he turn to with information like this? It had to be someone he knew well, someone he trusted, someone who would take him seriously and not treat him like some kid with an overactive imagination. That's when he realized there was one person who fit all those qualifications and lucky enough he was going to be at Will's house that Saturday.

\---

Will sat on one side of the couch while Mike and El sat on the other, so close they were practically sitting on each other's lap. It had taken a lot of begging and bargaining for this date (which was not to be referred to as date) to happen, and Will was happy for his friend even if it didn’t look like it. He had spent all day practicing what he was going to say to Hopper, the facts he was going to present to him, and now he was here and Will had chickened out twice.   
  
But he knew if he was going to talk to Hopper alone he'd have to do it soon, his mom was bound to be home any time now. So as Schwarzenegger walked into the warehouse he stood up and walked into the kitchen. Hopper stood at the sink, elbows deep in soapy water, and Will just stood in the doorway searching his brain for a single time he had ever saw his dad doing dishes. He came up empty.  
  
“Hey kid,” Hopper said as Will walked farther into the kitchen.  
  
“Hey.” Will leaned up against the counter beside Hopper picking at an invisible string on his shirt. “You know dishes are Jonathan’s job.”  
  
“Well he can owe me one.” Hopper dried his hands on a dish towel.“You don’t want to watch this movie? I thought it would be right up your alley.” Will shook his head but stayed quiet. “You okay?” He shrugged. “Want to talk about it?”  
  
Will sighed, crossed his arms over his chest, then uncrossed them, and then crossed them again. Seemed like all that practice was for nothing because right now he couldn’t get the words out. Finally he simply said, “I don’t want to live with my dad.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“If my mom dies I don’t want to live with my dad.”  
  
“Why are you even thinking about that?"  
  
“I know she’s sick. She hasn’t told me yet but I figured it out.”  
  
Hopper stared at Will. “What do you think is wrong with her?”

“Cancer. Probably. Maybe.”  
  
“Jesus kid,” Hopper sighed and placed a hand on Will’s back. “Come sit down.” He led Will over to the kitchen table and they sat down. “Look I promise you that your mom does not have cancer, she’s not dying and even if she were that’s not for you to worry about. All you got to worry about is being a kid.”  
  
Just then the door opened and Mike and El screamed in response.  
  
“Mrs. Byers it’s you,” Mike said from the other room.  
  
“We thought you were the Terminator,” El said breathlessly.  
  
“If the movie’s to scary we can turn it off and go home,” Hopper called out as he walked over to the doorway.  
  
"Hopper," El hissed, her voice screaming: 'You're embarrassing me'.  
  
"And you two better not be kissing or we're definitely going home."  
  
“Be nice,” Joyce whispered patting Hopper on the cheek. “What’s going on in here?”  
  
“We’re just talking. You know guy stuff.”  
  
“Guy stuff?” Joyce looked at Hopper inquisitively but Will knew his mother well enough to know she wasn’t going to pry.  
  
“Mmhmm.” Hopper nodded and then quickly changed the subject. “We saved you some mac and cheese casserole. It’s in the fridge.”  
  
“Hopper and El made it,”Will said turning in his seat. “It's actually really good.”  
  
“You made it?” Joyce’s eyes lit up. “Your mom’s recipe?”  
  
“Of course. Do I look like I’m the type of guy who knows more than one recipe?”  
  
Joyce placed the casserole dish in the oven and turned back around. “Well I’m going to go change and let the two of you finish your guy talk.”  
  
“I think we’re good.” Hopper turned to Will “Right? You’re good kid?”  
  
Will nodded his head. “Yeah I’m good.”  
  
Will tried to take Hopper’s words to heart. He tried to keep his mind off his mom’s symptoms and on things like video games and school work. But it only lasted so long.  
\---  
“This is what we’re having for dinner?” Will asked as he looked down at his plate: pork chops, cream of mushroom soup gravy, mashed potatoes and cream corn.  
  
“I thought you like it.”  
  
“I do,” Will told her but what he wanted to say was I did. He had liked it until he realized that it was his mother’s comfort food. It was what she made every time she had to break bad news, like when she told them that their father was moving out or when the dog had been hit by a car.  
  
“Yeah, it looks great mom,” Jonathan said. “But I told Nancy I’d have dinner at her house and then we’re going to study for our math test.”  
  
“You didn’t tell me that.”  
  
“I didn’t think I had to run everything by you.”  
  
“Well can you just wait a little bit. There’s something I need to talk to you two about.”  
  
“Mom,” Jonathan sighed.  
  
“Please.”  
  
Will’s eyes darted back and forth between his mother and brother as the grip he had on his fork got tighter and tighter.  
  
Jonathan finally gave up and sat down at the table. “Fine. What do you need to tell us?”  
  
“You may have noticed that I haven’t been feeling very well the last few months and there’s a reason for that.”  
  
Will dropped the fork on his plate. ‘Hopper lied,’ his mind screamed. ‘She is dying.”  
  
“What’s wrong?” Will asked as he fought to keep his tears back.  
  
“Oh baby,” Joyce cried as she rushed to his side. “It’s not bad. It’s actually good news. Really good news.”  
  
“Shit.” Jonathan whispered. “You’re pregnant aren’t you?”  
  
“I am.” Joyce nodded a smile creeping across her face. “I’m having a baby. We’re going to have a baby.”  
  
“Really?” Will wiped his eyes with his sleeve. “This is awesome. Isn’t this awesome Jonathan?” He looked over at his brother and could tell they were not feeling the same thing.  
  
“Yeah, awesome.” He stood up from the table. “Can I go now?”  
  
“I wish you wouldn’t, but if that’s what you---” Jonathan didn’t even wait for her to finish her sentence before he was headed for the door.  
  
“He’s just shocked,” Will whispered.  
  
“I know baby.”  
  
“How are you feeling?”  
  
“Me? I’m a little scared, but overall I’m excited. What about you?”  
  
“I’m excited.”  
  
“Good.” Joyce kissed the top of his head and then stood up. “Do you want to see a picture?”  
  
“There’s pictures?”  
  
“Yeah.” She headed out of the room and then came back a moment later with a picture in hand. She sat down beside him and sat the picture down on the table. “That’s the baby right there.”  
  
She pointed to a fuzzy spot that didn’t look like much of anything to Will but he was too excited to care. That fuzzy spot was his little brother or sister. He was going to be a big brother. His mother was fine. Finally he could let himself relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is based on something that actually happened to my friend in high school. His mom was pregnant and hadn't told him and he started noticing how sick she was getting and how she was going to the doctor all the time so being the dramatic person he was his first thought was Cancer. Long story short it ended with him crying to her about how he knew what was going on and how he didn't want her to die. She simply responded with "I'm pregnant not dying." I never let him live that down and now the story is on the internet for all time.


	4. February (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joyce and Jonathan have a discussion about the baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Anonymous over on Tumblr using the prompt “I should have told you a long time ago.” Hopefully you see this Anon.
> 
> This chapter is set about a week after chapter 3

Ever since she told the boys about her pregnancy Joyce felt like a weight had been lifted off of her chest. She no longer had to hide her symptoms, or make up stories about why she was at the doctor’s so much. Unfortunately it hadn’t given her the courage to start telling others. 

She knew she had to do it, pretty soon it would be spring and without the oversized sweaters to hide behind it would be obvious to anyone with eyes. But she didn’t want to have to deal with the looks from around town. The looks of she got herself in this situation again that she had to deal with when she was pregnant with Will and the ones that screamed oh that poor thing that everyone gave her after Bob’s funeral. 

And then there was Bob’s parents to think about. How was she going to begin to explain to them why she kept the news about their first, their only, grandchild from them? 

Just the thought of it was giving her a headache. 

Joyce looked up at the clock: 3:45. She had a little bit of time before the boys would be home, it wouldn’t hurt to close her eye for a few minutes. 

She curled up on the couch, pillow tucked her head and closed her eyes. It felt like she had shut them for just a few minutes but when she opened them again the sun had set and she could hear Jonathan in the kitchen working on dinner. 

“Hey,” Joyce called out as she walked up to him. “How long have you been home?”

“Couple hours,” Jonathan replied. “Will’s staying the night at Mike’s. I hope that’s okay.”

“No that’s fine.” Joyce rubbed at a knot in her lower back. “Sorry I fell asleep. I just closed my eyes for a second.”

“You’re okay. I figured you needed it.”

“What are you making?”

“Spaghetti. Do you want some?”

“That sounds great. Thank you.”

She moved Jonathan’s backpack off the kitchen table and her eyes locked on the book that was sitting beneath it: What to Expect When You’re Expecting.

“Doing a little light reading?” She asked holding up the book.

“What?” Jonathan turned around and then shook his head. “Will and Nancy are giving me crap about not being interested enough in the whole…” he motioned to his mother’s growing midsection “thing. So I’m finally gave in to their pressure.” 

“You don’t have to do that. You’re allowed to be upset. A baby brother isn’t exactly the thing most teen boys wish for.” 

“I’m not upset I’m just…” He shut off the burner and sat down at the table. “After next year I’ll be at college, I’m not going to really know them. I’ll just be that weird guy who shows up for Christmas and the occasional birthday.”  
“Jon…” She reached over and took his hand. “You’re their brother. You’re family. You are never going to be a stranger to them. ”

“Promise?”

“On my life.”

“Alright.” Jonathan stood up and headed back to the stove but then stopped suddenly. “Wait.” He turned around. “Will said you didn’t want to know what the baby was. But you just said baby brother.” He raised his eyebrows. “It’s a boy?”

“I don’t know,” Joyce sighed and leaned back in her chair, arms crossed over her protruding stomach. “Somedays I think it is, but other days I feel like its a girl. So it's still anyone’s guess.”

“What do you want it to be?”

“Healthy. Happy. 

“And it is? Healthy?”

“Yeah.” She smiled. “They’re moving like crazy lately.” 

Jonathan’s face lit up. “They are?”

Joyce nodded her head. ❝Do you want to feel? ❞

“What?” 

“The baby, do you want to feel it?” Jonathan looked at her hesitantly. “You were so excited to feel Will move when you were little. Do you remember?”

“Yeah but I was also convinced he was going to be a puppy.” He took a step closer to his mother. “Does it feel weird?”

“No, it feels pretty cool actually.” She took his hand and placed it right beside her belly button. ❝Give it a second.” She moved it to the other side. “We just have to find...There! Do you feel that? That’s the baby… they’re saying hello.❞

“Oh my God.” He yanked his hand back. “I felt it! I felt it kick!”

“You’re the first person to feel them kick. They will always know that no matter how far away you go.”

“Thank you mom.” 

Suddenly all the fears she had about telling Bob’s parents were gone in an instant. This child was a part of their family and no matter how angry they may get her for keeping the news from them she knew they’d get over it for the sake of the child.

“You’re welcome.” She smiled at him at patted his cheek. “I, um, I have to make a phone call but you’ll save me some food okay?”

“Okay.”

Joyce walked into her bedroom and shut the door. With shaking hands she picked up the address book on her bedside table and began to punch in the Newby’s phone number. One ring, then two, and she was about to hang up before the answering machine kicked on when finally Bob’s mother picked up.

“Evelyn hello. This is Joyce Byers, we met at Bob’s...I was his…” 

“Joyce of course I remember you.” Mrs.Newby’s voice was so welcoming, like a warm hug on a cold day. “How are you?”

“I’m fine.” She smiled and placed a hand on her stomach. The baby was kicking like crazy now. “I have something to talk with you about. Something I should have told you a long time ago...”


	5. March

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joyce and El are in an accident. Hopper tries to stay calm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this is so late. There’s tons of reasons I can give but I guess the main reason is that my best friend (who is actually the reason I started writing this) is moving away and every since I found out I kind of didn’t feel like finishing this chapter. But here it is and I promise it won’t take over a month for the next chapter.

Winter had long overstayed its welcome in Hawkins but finally it looked like spring had arrived, and just in time too. El had begged & pleaded for some time outside the cabin after the particularly brutal winter and after some nudging from Joyce, Hopper had finally given in. 

It was only for a few hours, just a trip to the next town over to visit the new Hobby Lobby and pick up a few presents Will’s birthday and then a trip to the beauty shop for a much needed haircut. It was the only thing El could talk about all week, she’d been pouring over magazines looking for the right hairstyle, making a list of what she wanted to get Will. Saying she was excited was an understatement.

Hopper, on the other hand, felt differently. But he kept reminding himself that Joyce thought of El as a daughter, she wasn’t going to let anything happen to her. That didn’t stop him from keeping his eyes glued to the clock and panicking when they were twenty minutes late getting to the station.

“Hop?” Flo poked her head in his office. “It’s Joyce.”

He pressed mute, “Finally. Just send them in while I finish this call.”

His hand hovered over the mute button when Flo said his name again.

“No.” Her face was serious now and he knew something was wrong. “There was an accident.”

Hopper didn’t let her say anything else, didn’t care about anything else. He stood up and ran out of the station leaving everything behind.

\---

There was a crowd of people already gathered in the Dairy Queen parking lot when Hopper arrived at the scene. 

“Don’t you people have anything better to do than stand and gawk?” He grumbled as he tried to push past.

Powell perked up at the sound of Hopper’s voice. “Chief!” He called out rushing up.

“Where are they?”

“Joyce Byers’ is in the ambulance, but she won’t leave until she’s sure the kid in the car is okay.”

Hopper’s blood ran cold. “She’s not okay?”

“We don’t know. Everytime someone gets close to her she just starts screaming.”

“Shit.” Hopper ran his hand through his hair. “Okay I want you to tell Joyce that I’m here. Tell her I’m going to take care of Jane and that she needs to get to the hospital and get checked out.”

“I told you she doesn’t let anyone get close to her.”

“She’ll let me.”

He walked to the car, trying his hardest to stay calm. This was difficult the closer he got. The stupid kid who ran the red light has destroyed it, there was no way it would ever be driven again. Just the sight of it made Hopper have to pause and thank whatever higher power that may or may not be up there for letting Joyce and El make it out alive. 

“Hey,” Hopper leaned down and looked in the passengers side window. El was looking at the floorboard not making any movements. “Jane, can you unlock the door for me?”

She continued staring at the floor but finally Hopper heard the lock pop open. He carefully opened it, worrying about scaring her anymore than she already was.

“Okay, kid I need you to talk to me. Alright?” He crouched down beside her. “Are you hurt?”

El didn’t answer. 

“Kid?”

“I’m so sorry,” She began to sob. 

“Woah, woah, woah. You have no reason to be sorry. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“I wanted ice cream. We were here because of me.”

“Kid, this is in no way your fault.” Hopper reached over and wiped the tears from her cheek. “Now I really need to know if you’re hurt.”

“My arm,” She whispered. “A little.”

“Alright. Let me see.”

“It’s not that bad.”

“Let me see,” Hopper said again. 

El shifted her body finally letting Hopper get a view of her arm. Now he wasn’t a doctor but it was pretty obvious that there was something wrong.

“Do I have to go to the hospital?”

He tried to keep his voice calm, not let her see that there was anything wrong. “Yeah, I think we do.”

“You won’t make me go alone will you?”

“Are you kidding? They’ll have to tear me away from your side.”

 

\---

Hopper sat beside El on the exam table, his leg bouncing up and down. He hated hospitals, he always had, but being here in this room designed for kids with the bright colors and paintings of clowns on the wall it brought back to many memories of doctor’s visits with Sarah. 

“Could you stop?” El asked, her head resting on Hopper’s shoulder. 

“Sorry kiddo.”

“Are you worried that we haven’t heard about Joyce?”

“No.” Hopper shook his head. “They said they’d find me if anything was wrong, so not hearing from them is good news.” He stared at the floor for a moment and then looked back at her. “But yeah, I’m worried.”

El nodded her head. “I’m worried about her too.” 

The exam room door opened and a young nurse walked in. 

“Hello,” the woman greeted them with a smile. “So I hear we have a hurt arm on our hands here.” 

“Yes.” Hopper sat up straight and looked the woman in the eye. “I’m sorry but Doctor Owens is supposed to see us. He’s a friend of the family and Jane, she doesn’t like strangers.”

“He’ll be here,” she assured him. “He’s finishing up with a patient and asked me to come in and take Jane’s vitals.”

El whispered her name so quietly it could barely be heard. 

“I’m sorry?” The nurse asked. 

El spoke up a little louder. “My parents are the only ones who call me Jane. Everyone else calls me El.”

“Okay El.” She removed the stethoscope from around her neck. “Now I’m going to check your heart if that’s okay.”

El looked over at Hopper for guidance and he gave her a reassuring nod. 

“Okay.” El finally said.

\----

Hopper guided El into the ER waiting room and helped her down into one of the hard plastic chairs, trying his hardest not to jostle her arm which was secured in a sling. They had been at the hospital all afternoon and while he had told himself that no news on Joyce was a good thing, now the waiting was just driving him crazy. 

“Chief,” Jonathan said walking up to him with a cup of coffee in one hand and a candy bar in the other. Will was right behind him.

“Hey.” Hopper sighed. “Any word yet?”

“The nurse said they’re finishing up and she should be out anytime.”

“That was half an hour ago,” Will mumbled. 

“She’ll be okay,” Hopper smiled at him and ruffled his hair. 

The three took a seat next to El and while the boys occupied El with tales of previous broken bones Hopper allowed himself to close his eyes. He had only intended to close his eyes for a moment but the next time he opened them the boys were on their feet and a nurse was wheeling Joyce out.

“Are you okay mom? You were back there for so long,” Will said crouching at his mother’s side.

“Oh baby.” She kissed his forehead. “They were waiting on a few test results to come back before they could let me go.”

“But you’re okay?” Jonathan asked. 

“Yeah. They want me on bedrest until Monday when I can get the okay from my doctor but they said it’s just a precaution.” Joyce gave him a reassuring smile but that smile quickly disappeared as she spotted El. “Oh Jane, your arm.”

“It’s okay. Doctor Owens said it was a nice break.”

“It’s going to heal fine,” Hopper explained with a chuckle. “Now how about we get you home?”

“Please. All I want right now is my bed.”

“Well straight to your bed it is.”

\---

It had been a long day, not the longest in Hopper’s life but definitely up there. But now the kids were all asleep: Jonathan in his bed, El sleeping in Will’s and Will more than happy to make up a sleeping bag on his floor like it was a slumber party, and there was just one more person to check on before he went to sleep. Slowly he pushed open Joyce’s door at ten minutes to midnight and poked his head in. 

“Mmm,” Joyce mumbled as she began to roll over. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, you’re fine,“ he whispered. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

She shook her head as she sat up. “You didn’t. I’ve been in and out all night.” 

“How are you feeling?” Hopper asked.

“Sore. Tired.” She ran a hand over her stomach. “Scared.”

“Did the doctors say something?” Hopper sat down beside her. “Because I thought the bedrest was just a precaution.”

“No, no, it is. They said everything seemed fine, but…”

“You’re still worried?”

Joyce nodded her head and then bit her bottom lip. She turned her attention to some fuzz on her blanket, not wanting to say what she knew she had to say. Finally the words slipped from her lips. “I haven’t felt her move since before the accident.” 

“Okay.” Hopper nodded his head, trying to keep the worry off his face. “Okay.”

“I know I’m probably overreacting...”

“No, you’re allowed to worry. But I have an idea, just give me a sec.” He left the room and then came back with a glass. “Here, drink this.”

“Orange juice?” Joyce raised an eyebrow.

“Sarah was a stubborn baby, it was like she knew when I was trying to feel her move. So Diane would drink some orange juice and there was nothing that could stop the kid.”  
Joyce stared at him for a moment and then drank every last drop, handed the glass back, and they sat there waiting for any kind of movement. Hopper was about to start worrying when suddenly Joyce gasped and her hand flew to her stomach.

“Oh thank god,” She whispered.

“See, they’re a fighter. A little car accident isn’t going to stop them.” 

He started to get up but she reached out and grabbed his hand. “Can you stay? After everything...I really don’t want to be alone tonight.”

“Yeah,” He sat back down beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. “I’m not going anywhere.”


	6. March (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karen Wheeler finds out about Joyce's condition, and has some questions about Joyce and Hopper's relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short(ish) little chapter dedicated to my bestie who stans Karen Wheeler and humors me by texting me things like "What do you think Karen would do if she found Hopper at Joyce's house at 8 in the morning?"

Karen Wheeler walked into her house, exhausted, with Ted following behind. She had been up out all night at a  dinner Ted’s boss was throwing and now all she wanted was to take off her uncomfortable shoes and relax in a nice hot bath with a romance novel. But as she walked farther into the house and saw that none of the chores she had asked Mike to do were completed she knew that here plans were going to have to take a back burner.  
  
“Michael is it so hard to help me out just a little bit?” She called out as she followed the sounds coming from the kitchen.  
  
But it was not Mike that she found, but rather Holly sitting on the counter watching very intently as Nancy slid a cookie sheet into the oven.  
  
“Holly sweetie, what have I told you about getting on the counter?” Karen asked as she lifted her youngest up and placed her back down on the floor.  
  
“I was helping Nancy,” Holly said holding out a spatula covered in cookie dough batter. “Want some?”  
  
“No Holly, and you shouldn’t have any either. It’s past your bedtime.” She took the utensil out of Holly’s hand and gave her a gentle nudge. “Get changed and I’ll read you a story.”  
  
As Holly ran upstairs Karen turned to her older daughter. “What are you doing home? I thought you and Jonathan were going out tonight. And where is your brother?“  
  
“He’s upstairs in his room, talking to Will. Don’t be mad at him tonight please.” Nancy sighed & leaned against the counter “Mrs. Byer’s and a friend of Mike and Will’s were in an accident this afternoon.”  
  
Karen gasped and her hand covered her mouth. “Are they ok?”  
  
“Yeah. Jonathan said that El’s got a broken wrist but Mrs. Byer’s is okay other than some bumps and bruises. She is on bed rest until she can see her doctor on Monday.”  
  
“Bed rest?” Karen tilted her head to the side as she stared at her daughter. “Jonathan must be confused. They only put you on bed rest if you’re pregnant.”  
  
“Yeah.” Nancy nodded her head and then her eyes grew and her jaw fell. “Wait, do you not know?”

—

It was a little before ten when Karen pulled into the Byer’s driveway. Usually she would wait until after lunch to do a surprise drop in, especially on a Saturday, but her mind had been racing all night. She had considered Joyce one of her closest friends and it hurt knowing that she had kept something as big as this from her.  
  
She walked up onto the porch and before she even had the chance to knock the door swung open and there stood Hopper, his uniform and hair looking equally disheveled, bags under his eyes from a night of restless sleep.  
  
“Hello Chief,” Karen said trying her hardest not to sound surprised at the sight of him.  
  
“Hi Karen.” He scratched at his beard. “I’m a little surprised to see you.”  
  
“I know it’s early but Nancy told me about Joyce’s accident and I wanted to make sure she didn’t have to worry about anything while she heals so...” She placed the tower of Tupperware containers she was carrying into his arms.  
  
“Well, thanks.”  
  
“Hopper invite her in!” Joyce called from inside the house.  
  
“Right.” he pushed the door open wider. “Come on in.”  
  
  
Karen hadn’t realized just how long it had been since she’d really spent any time with Joyce until she walked into the house and saw her friend propped up on the couch, her stomach much bigger than the small bump she had been expecting.  
  
“Hi Karen,” Joyce smiled as she shifted to make room on the couch.  
  
“No Joyce, you don’t have to do that.”  
  
“Please,” she waved her hand at Karen. “I can’t stay in the same position for more than twenty minutes without having to move.”  
  
“So.” Karen took a seat at the end of the couch but suddenly found herself at a loss for words.  
  
Joyce raised her eyebrows. “So?”  
  
“So.” Karen said again and then leaned forward and called out, “Jim do you need help putting those away?”  
  
“No, I got it.” Hopper said coming into the room. “And I’m going to leave you two to talk while I run home and grab some stuff. Are you okay with Jane staying here?”  
  
“Of course. Last I checked both her and Will were still sound asleep so she probably won’t even know you were gone.”  
  
“Alright. Do you want me to grab anything at the store before I come back.”  
  
Joyce shook her head. “I’m fine.”  
  
“Really? Because I’m going to pick up waffles for Jane so it’s no trouble.”  
  
“Well, I am almost out of honey. And banana’s sound really good right now.”  
  
“Honey and bananas.” Hopper nodded his head. “No peanut butter?”  
  
“No." Joyce scrunched up her nose. "Baby's over peanut butter."  
  
“Alright. I’ll be back shortly.”  
  
As Hopper left Karen turned back to Joyce. “You and Jim?” she asked. “I guess there’s a lot you haven’t told me.”  
  
“I’m sorry?"  
  
“When were you going to tell me that you’re pregnant?”  
  
“Karen…"  
  
“Were you afraid I’d judge you? Because I wouldn’t. I understand people grieve in different ways and after everything you’ve been through these last few years having a breakdown and jumping in bed with Jim Hopper--”  
  
“Karen stop,” Joyce held up her hands. “I didn’t have a breakdown and I certainly didn’t sleep with Hopper. Were people saying I had a breakdown?”  
  
“Yeah.” Karen shrugged. “After what happened to Bob no one saw you out for the longest time.”  
  
“God I hate this town,” Joyce whispered shaking her head. “My son almost died, my boyfriend did die and I found out I was pregnant all within a few weeks. I’m sorry if I didn’t feel like putting on a happy face and trotting through town.”  
  
“Will almost died? I knew he was sick but...I’m sorry Joyce."  
  
“It’s okay, he’s back to his old self.”  
  
“I know but I should have been there. You needed a friend.”  
  
“I had a friend. Hop’s been my rock this last year, I hope I’ve been the same to him.”  
  
“I’m glad.”  
  
Joyce smiled. “Me too.”


	7. April

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joyce goes searching for a new car and a face from the past comes back into her and Hopper's life

Joyce Byer’s was tired. When Hopper had suggested that they spend the Saturday looking for a new car she was up for it, maybe even a little excited. But as they went from car lot to car lot her mood changed. Everything she looked at fell into one of three categories: too small, too ugly or too far out of her price range. She’d had enough.   
  
“So there’s a place just off the highway--” Hopper began as they loaded into the Blazer.  
  
“No.” Joyce shook her head.  
  
“Just one more stop. I’ve heard good things about this place.”  
  
“That’s what you said about the last two places. Hop, I’m hot, I’m tired and I’m hungry. I think we need to call it a day.”  
  
“You’re probably right.” He sighed. “What do you say we head back to your house, you take a nap and then I’ll take you and  the kids to get some lunch at Benny’s. My treat.” Before Joyce had a chance to object he told her. “I insist on paying. It’s the least I could do, I did just drag you on a wild goose chase all morning.”  
  
“Benny’s does sound good,” Joyce sighed. “So alright. We can go.”

 

\---

 

Food and a nap was exactly what Joyce needed. Her whole mood had changed and she was now more ready than ever to finish her car hunt.  
  
“So you said there was a place off the highway you wanted to check out?” She asked as they walked out of Benny’s.  
  
Hopper raised an eyebrow. “Do you want to check it out?”  
  
“Yeah.” she nodded her head. “I need to find a new car.  Jonathan is starting to get annoyed with me constantly using his.”  
  
“Did you remind him that you’re the parent and you’re allowed to do things like that?”  
  
Joyce gave Hopper a gentle push. “Stop.”    
  
“Can we go too?” El asked.  
  
“Yeah mom can we?”  
  
Joyce gave Hopper a quizzical look and he shot back a shrug that said ‘Why not’. Joyce was about to tell the kids ‘alright’ when suddenly a car horn honked from behind them and a voice called out, “Jim Hopper?”  
  
Everyone turned around and there jumping out of a brand new, bright red convertible was Chrissy Carpenter looking as flawless as she did back in high school.  
  
Everything about her was perfect, her hair, her figure, just like it was in high school and Joyce couldn’t help but feel a twinge of jealousy rise up as Hopper leaned in for a hug.  
  
“Chrissy Carpenter,” He laughed pulling away. “What are you doing back in town? Last I heard you were in Iowa City.”  
  
“It was all kind of sudden. I’m staying with my mom until I get everything worked out.” Chrissy turned to Joyce and smiled. “Joyce! Look at you!” Her hands went to Joyce’s swollen stomach and Joyce let out a quiet involuntary groan. “You’re so cute pregnant!”  
  
“No I’m not.”  
  
“You are!” Chrissy placed her hands on Joyce's stomach. “And it’s so cute, you and Hopper finally ending up together.”  
  
“No, no we’re not…” Joyce and Hopper said while El and Will asked, “What do you mean finally?”  
  
“I’m sorry, I just thought.”  
  
“It’s fine.” Joyce shook her head. “You’re not the first to think that.”  
  
“Mom.” Will pulled on Joyce’s sleeve. “Are we going to look at cars?”  
  
“Yeah baby.” She rubbed his head. “It was really good to see you Chrissy but we should get going.”  
  
“No, no. You’re fine, I was on my way to a meeting anyway.”  
  
Hopper gave her another hug. “It was really good to see you again.”  
  
“You too.” Chrissy reached into her purse and pulled out a business card. “Here’s my number, if you want to get dinner and catch up or buy a house or whatever.”  
  
“‘Carpenter Realty’?” Hopper read from the card. “You’re a realtor?”  
  
“I am?” She flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder. “Surprised?”  
  
“No,” He laughed. “I see it.”  
  
“Dad,” El whined, hands on her hips. ‘Lets go.  All the cars are going to be gone by the time we get there.”  
  
“I think the kids have spoken.” Hopper looked down at the card again. “But I’ll definitely be giving you a call.”  
  
“I’m going to hold you to that.” She turned to Joyce, “We should hang out too.”  
  
“I’m really busy lately, but if I get some free time we should.”  
  
“Alright.” She gave them a wave and headed down the street.  
  
“Who was that?” Will asked.  
  
“Um,” Hopper scratched at his beard. “She was an old friend.”  
  
“They used to date in high school,” Joyce added.  
  
“Her?” El asked, shocked. “She looks like a movie star.”  
  
“You don’t think I could get a date with a movie star?”  
  
“Dustin says you can’t get a date with anyone.”  
  
As they headed down the street towards the car Joyce couldn’t help but notice that the feeling of jealousy was still there in the pit of her stomach. She tried to push it down further and chalked it up to hormones, like she did with most situations lately, but deep down inside she worried that perhaps some feelings that she thought were long gone had just resurfaced and they would not be so easy to get rid of this time around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short, I realized the other day that I had taken out a scene from a previous chapter where I introduced Chrissy Carpenter and she's kind of important to future plot points. But I am happy to say we have hit the halfway point in this journey so that's a win. (Who remembers when I planned on one chapter = one month. Boy was I kidding myself.)


	8. Mother's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Mother's Day in Hawkins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm the worst, I know. But I swear the next update will be much sooner

Joyce knew Will was next to her even before she opened her eyes.  
  
“Morning baby,” she yawned rolling onto her side to face him.  
  
“Happy Mother’s Day!”  
  
“Thank you sweetie.” She kissed his cheek and sat up, taking in the smells coming from the other room. “What smells so good?  
  
“Jonathan made breakfast. Banana and walnut pancakes with honey syrup.  
  
“Really?” Joyce raised an eyebrow. She shouldn't be surprised, he did this every year. She would tell the boys that she didn't want anything special for Mother's day, no gifts or special treatment, it was just an average day in her eyes. But every year her boy's would go out of their way to give her some grand surprise  
  
She honestly thought this year would be different. Jonathan had come to her telling her that he wanted to make a big dinner since it was El's first time celebrating the day with the family and it would be the last before the baby came. And Joyce agreed, only because lately she was to tired to pick a fight  
  
“Will it was supposed to be a surprise,” Jonathan said appearing in the doorway  
  
“I am very surprised.” Joyce climbed out of bed and shuffled over to her eldest child. “But you really didn’t have to do this."  
  
“You had a long week, it was the least I could do.”  
  
It had been long week for Joyce. Bob’s parents had come to town to finish settling some of Bob’s affairs and catch up over dinner. It was nice like she was getting to have a little bit of Bob back in her life, but by the end it was a bit much. She loved Bob's parents and they loved her, and the boys. But she had practically raised herself since she was a teen and had forgotten what it was like to have parents in her life.  
  
Lonnie’s parents tolerated her and the kids. When Jonathan was born they would stop by during the important holidays like Easter and Christmas, stay for an hour or two tops and then leave. By the time Will came around they were sending Christmas cards, the kind you bought in a box of twenty with pre-printed sentiments inside. But once the divorce papers were signed they couldn’t even be bothered to do that.  
  
“Well I appreciate it.” She rubbed her stomach as the baby started to kick. “And the baby appreciates it too."  
  
“We should get eating, food’s going to get cold,” Jonathan said wrapping his arm around his mother’s shoulder. “Besides shouldn’t Mrs. Wheeler be here soon to take you on that spa day thing?”  
  
“Don’t remind me.” Joyce buried her head into her son’s shoulder.  
  
“I’m surprised that you agreed to do that.”  
  
Joyce was surprised too. She was not the type to pamper herself, she didn’t see the point, there was always something that she needed to spend her time or money on more. But Karen Wheeler was not the type of person you said no to when she had her mind set on something, and she had her mind set on a girls day at the spa.

\---

"Oh God," Karen moaned as they entered the final room of their spa getaway, and sat down in the chairs. "Isn't this place heaven Joyce?"  
  
Even though her spa package was not as adventurous as the one Karen had chosen, Joyce had to admit it felt nice to be pampered.  
  
"I supposed." Joyce shrugged. "Now, what are we having done in here?"  
  
"Pedicures."  
  
“Karen no." She shook her head. "I don't need a pedicure."  
  
"Sure you do."  
  
"I can’t even see my feet.”  
  
“Don’t argue with me Joyce," Karen sighed laying her head against the vibrating head-rest. "You’re getting a pedicure.”  
  
Just then two women, dressed in matching white outfits, came in each carrying their supplies and a champagne glass.  
  
"Ma'am," The first woman said handing a glass to Karen while the second held out one to Joyce.  
  
"Oh I can't." Joyce shook her head.  
  
"Sparkling cider," the woman assured her. "Your friend made sure we were aware of your condition."  
  
"Seriously Joyce, just relax."  
  
Karen was right, she did need to relax. So Joyce leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes as the woman began to scrub at her foot. And it did feel good, so good in fact that had Karen not chosen that moment to ask her a question she would have fallen asleep.  
  
"What about you?"Karen asked.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Mother's day. Are the boys doing anything special?"  
  
“They made me breakfast this morning and then we're having Hopper and Jane over for dinner. We're keeping it simple."  
  
"Jane's not going to be with her mom?"  
  
"Hopper and Jane are spending some time with her but they'll be back later this afternoon.”  
  
Karen raised her eyebrows. “Jim’s spending the day with them too?”  
  
“Yes? What's wrong with that?”  
  
“Nothing it’s just Chrissy’s a stronger woman than I am.”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“I’d be a little worried if my boyfriend was visiting the woman who he cheated on his wife with. That’s all.”  
  
“He didn’t cheat on--" Joyce shook her head. "Never mind that. Chrissy and Hop aren’t dating.”  
  
"I saw them out to dinner twice last week. Claudia said she saw her stop by the police station during lunch just the other day. That sounds a lot like dating to me."  
  
"No." Joyce shook her head. "No, he would have mentioned it."  
  
"Would he?"

\---

Joyce drove towards home ready to do nothing but take a nap until it was time for dinner, but her mind was still reeling from the news that Karen had dropped on her. She knew that Hopper was a grown man and he didn't have to share every piece of information with her but she thought they were at least close enough that he would tell something like this to her instead of letting her find out through the Hawkins gossip mill.  
  
As she turned onto her street she tried to push the thoughts of Hopper out of her head, knowing all they were doing was making her stressed, which was the last thing she needed right now. But that was easy said than done because as she pulled up to the house she spotted Hopper’s truck already in the driveway.  
  
"Great," she whispered as she got out of the car.  
  
She opened the front door assuming she would be greeted with the smell of cooking food but instead she was met with strong odor of paint fumes.  
  
"Oh no," She grumbled to herself.  
  
Joyce peaked in Jonathan’s room praying she wasn't about to find what she thought she'd find. But she wasn't that lucky. Most of Will’s belongings, including the bed frame and mattress, filled the room leaving very little space for anything, or anyone, else.  
  
For months now Will had been talking non-stop about where the baby would sleep and offering to give up his room and move his stuff into Jonathan's room. Joyce knew that was the best option, the only option really, but the idea of moving everything was a little much. Especially since she didn't even have anything for the baby yet. But apparently that didn't bother the boys any.  
  
She took a deep breath trying to keep herself calm, and headed to Will's room.  
  
Leaning against the door frame she surveyed the damage and had to give them credit. They had certainly gotten a lot done while she was gone. Will and El were hard at work making three of the walls a canary yellow while Jonathan was working on the fourth, putting on a coat of robins egg blue.  
  
And then there was Hopper sitting on the floor surrounded by, what appeared to be, the pieces of a crib.  
  
“We have a problem,” He said to no one in particular as he flipped through the instruction book. “This crib doesn’t seem to have instructions in English. French, German, Spanish… Korean?”  
  
With the boys Lonnie had tried to put the crib together, both times after he'd finished drinking a six pack, but he never finished. He insisted he didn't need any instructions, and started screwing anything that fit together, and then he'd start swearing like a sailor because he was certain they'd forgotten to include a piece. That's where he'd storm off to get another drink leaving Joyce with the mess he'd made.  
  
"It's printed on the inside of the box," Joyce said crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
Everyone turned to look at her.  
  
"Surprise!" El said throwing her hands in the air.  
  
"Boys, I thought I said you don't have to do anything special for me."  
  
"It's not their fault Joyce." Hopper said pulling himself up. "I brought it up. Thought we'd help you out."  
  
Joyce knew he didn't mean anything by it. That he was being a friend, but she couldn't help but snap at him. "You don't have to do that. I put together both of the boys rooms with no help, I can do this one just fine too."  
  
"Joyce I'm sorry." He took a step forward and she put out her hands to stop him.  
  
"Please, don't. It's done. Just finish what you're doing, I'm going to go lay down for a while."  
  
She turned and headed towards her room cursing the tears that she couldn't keep from spilling down her cheeks.


	9. Graduation

It was a slow Thursday, the slowest day the store had seen since the mall had opened on the other side of town. Joyce was trying not to let the boredom get to her as she sat in her usual spot in front of the cash register. She was perched on the stool she had to beg Donald to let her use, working hard to finish touching up the hem on Will’s new dress pants before his Graduation ceremony that night when suddenly the bell above the door chimed.  
  
“Hello.” Joyce smiled looking up.  
  
She’d been expecting to see a regular customer, a mother and her toddler or a couple teens stopping by for a soda and candy after school. She was not expecting to see Chrissy Carpenter standing at the counter in a hot pink power suit and designer heels. She looked like she’d stepped off the page of  fashion magazine.  
  
“Chrissy, hi.” Joyce stood up quickly, trying to pull down the bottom of her to tight shirt over her swollen stomach.    
  
“Oh Joyce, sit back down.” Chrissy smiled at her. “I’m not here as a customer. I was just wondering: have you seen Jim?”  
  
“Hopper? Not today, no.”  
  
Truth be told she hadn’t seen him since Mother’s day when she had gone of on him. She truly felt awful about how she’d acted, he didn’t deserve that. But unfortunately her pride was preventing her from telling him that.  
  
“I was afraid of that.” Chrissy leaned against the counter. “Let me tell you, that man is better at disappearing than anyone I know.”  
  
“Is everything okay?”  
  
“Yeah. Just,” she let out a long sigh. “If you see him, please tell him to call me. It’s important.”  
  
“Yeah, I will.”

 

—

 

Joyce turned around and scanned the auditorium for Hopper and El. Attending her friends' graduation was all El had been talking about for weeks and despite everything that was going on between them Joyce didn't believe that Hopper wouldn't rob the girl of this experience. But as the clock got closer and closer to seven it was looking like she might be wrong.  
  
"There they are," Jonathan said suddenly, pointing at the two in the back of the room. "Over here!" he called out, waving them over.  
  
“Sorry we’re late,” Hopper whispered as he and El took a seat at the end of the row.  
  
“Hopper was talking with with Chrissy.” El rolled her eyes. "It took forever."  
  
"You're fine sweetie." Joyce pushed a strand of hair behind El’s ear. “So she finally tracked you down?”  
  
"Yeah she did." Hopper cocked his head. "You knew about that?"  
  
"She stopped by the store this afternoon. Wanted to know if I had seen you, it seemed kind of important.”  
  
“Kind of.” Hopper nodded his head.  
  
Joyce raised her eyebrow. She had known Hopper long enough to know that there was something that was bothering him.  
  
"Is everything okay?" She asked as the Principal walked on stage and began to tap the mic.  
  
Hopper looked at her for a moment, before finally telling her, "We'll talk after."

 

—

 

Joyce knew that wearing mascara to this was a bad idea. After the ceremony she quickly excused herself and hurried to the bathroom to make herself look a little more presentable. When she exited she only saw Hopper standing by the auditorium doors.  
  
“Where are the kids?” She asked walking up to him.  
  
“Jonathan's taking them back to the house.  
  
“Why? Is everything alright?”  
  
"Everything's fine." He exhaled slowly, “I just--I think I might have made a huge mistake and I need someone smarter than me to give their opinion.”  
  
Joyce smiled at him “Are you saying I’m smarter than you?”  
  
“Always. So what do you say? Want to go for a drive?”  
  
It wasn’t a long drive from the school, they headed towards the Wheeler’s house, made a right, and then after a few blocks they made a left. Joyce knew the neighborhood well, they both did. They had spent their childhood on these streets.  
  
“Is this your parents old house?” Joyce asked as they pulled up in front of a familiar two story house with a large FOR SALE sign in the front yard. “What are we doing here?”  
  
“I um,” Hopper ran a hand through his beard. “I bought it. Almost. I have some things to sign and then it’s mine.”  
  
“What? How am I just hearing about this now?”  
  
“You seemed like you needed some space, I was giving you space.”  
  
The memories of the fight filled Joyce’s mind. “I’m sorry for what I said.” She told him.  
  
“You don’t need to apologize. I’m sure I’ve said worse to you.”  
  
“But Hop--”  
  
“Really Joyce, we’re even.”  
  
“Alright.” Joyce turned her attention back to the house. “I can’t believe that you just went and bought a house.”  
  
“See! This is why I need someone smarter than me to stop me from doing stupid shit.”  
  
“I think every parent fantasizes about raising their kids in the house they grew up in but no one actually does it.”  
  
“I know, I know. And I don’t think I’m going to go through with it. I just,” Hopper sighed. “When Chrissy told me that the house was on the market all I could think about was finally giving El the life she deserves. A house with a yard, maybe even a dog one day."  
  
 _It did sound nice,_ Joyce thought “When do you have to decide if you’re going to go through with it?”  
  
“Chrissy left the papers inside, said one way or another she’d be by later tonight to get them.”  
  
“Chrissy." Joyce felt her face grow hot. "That’s why she’s been around so much.” She bit her lower lip. “God I feel stupid.”  
  
“What? Why?”  
  
She shook her head.   
  
“Come on,” Hopper nudged her arm.   
  
Joyce stared at him. Every instinct was urging her to tell him, let him know that she had been jealous,  that a part of her was still jealous of all the time he had spent with Chrissy. But instead she just smiled and said, “You know, since we’re here we might as well go inside. I want to see what they’ve done to the place.”  
  
Hopper raised his eyebrow. “You wanna go inside? Alright.” He shut off the car and opened his door. “I’ll give you the nickel tour.”  
  
The previous owners had done a lot of work to the house since the last time Joyce had been in there. The plain beige carpets had been replaced with modern green ones, the master bedroom had new wood paneling while Hopper’s old room had now become a peaceful shade of peach. There were new fixtures in the bathroom and kitchen, including a dishwasher that only looked a few years old.  
  
“And then this was what really got me,” Hopper said as he turned on the light to the basement.  
  
Instead of being a dark and scary room that once only been used to store holiday decorations while they weren’t in use it was now bright and inviting, the perfect place for the kids to go after school or on the weekend.  
  
“It seems smaller than I remember it,” Joyce noted as they walked down the stairs.  
  
“It is,” Hopper told her. “They added two rooms down here. I think they were supposed to be his and her offices but I think either one would be the perfect size for a bedroom for Jane. Give her a little more freedom after she graduates, if she doesn’t decide to get as far away from me as she can before that.”  
  
“She wouldn’t do that.” Joyce smiled at him.  
  
  
After the tour was over Hopper and Joyce stood in the kitchen talking when they heard the front door open.  
  
“Jim?” Chrissy called out. “I saw your car out front.”  
  
“I’m here,” he said walking out to her.  
  
“Did you make a decision?”    
  
“I can’t--” He began while Joyce cut him off, “He’s taking it.”  
  
“Joyce.” He gave her a stubborn look and she shot him one back in return.  
  
“Hopper.” She crossed her arms. “You’ve already imagined a future for you in this house. I’m not letting you give up on your future. You’re signing the papers.”  
  
Chrissy looked back and forth between the two. “Is she right?”  
  
Hopper gave Joyce one more look and then sighed and looked back at Chrissy. “Yeah,” he told her “I’m going to take it.”  
  
“Thank God,” Chrissy smiled. “Let’s get those papers signed and I’ll get out of your hair.”  
  
As Hopper and Chrissy made their way into the kitchen Joyce leaned against the banister and against her better judgement found herself beginning to picture a future in that house.


	10. June

Once the idea of the house had become a reality instead of just a fantasy Hopper realized that he still had one problem: how was he going to tell El about the house. When you get passed her powers El was a teenager and like a normal teenager her mood had become unpredictable lately. One day any change in routine would be seen as an adventure and then the next it would be met with thrown books and slamming doors.  
  
At first he thought he would bring it up over dinner, then he thought it would be better to tell her when the rest of the group was around let their excitement influence her. Finally he decided it was best to just do it, like ripping off a band aide.   
  
“Come on,” Hopper said shutting off the TV. “Let’s go.”   
  
“But Love Boat is starting soon!” El protested.   
  
“I don’t care. I have something to show you.”   
  
“Love. Boat.” She repeated, arms crossed over her chest.   
  
“I get that kid, but this is going to be bigger than an episode of Love Boat you’ve already seen.” El continued to stare at him, her expression unchanged. “And,” Hopper sighed. “afterwards we’ll go to Scoops Ahoy for some ice cream.”   
  
“Ice cream?” El bounced up from her spot on the couch, her attitude completely changed. “Can I get sprinkles?”   
  
“Kid, if you behave yourself you can get all the sprinkles you want.”

—-

“Keep your eyes closed,” Hopper instructed as he helped El out of the car and up the driveway. A dog began to bark from the yard next door and El’s face lit up.  
  
“I heard a dog! Are we getting a dog?” She asked, her voice as excited as it was on Christmas morning.   
  
“We’re not getting a dog.”   
  
“But I heard a dog.”   
  
“We’re not getting a dog.” Hopper sighed. “Why don’t you just open your eyes?”   
  
Slowly El popped one eye open and then the other. She looked around at her surroundings unsure what the surprise was.   
  
“Where are we?” She asked. “Whose house is this?”   
  
“It’s ours,” He told her. “It’s our house.”   
  
El stared at him, his words sinking in. “But we already have a house.”   
  
“I know we do, but I thought something bigger would be nice for us.”   
  
“It’s really big.”   
  
“It is. But big is good. We’re not gonna be crowding each other’s space.”   
  
“Space?”   
  
“Yeah, you know room to be yourself. It’s got a kitchen big enough for you and your friends to play your dragon games on the weekend, you can have Max spend the night sometimes.”   
  
“My friends can come over? All of them? At once?”   
  
“Yeah kid, all of your friends.”   
  
El flung her arms around his waist. “I love it! Thank you, thank you, thank you!”   
  
“You’re welcome kiddo.”

—

If Hopper had only known how motivated El would be by the idea of a new home he would have done it sooner. It had only been a week since he had shown her their new home and already she had gotten everything packed up and moved over. Getting things unpacked was a different story.  
  
“Alright kid, how much did you get unpacked today?” Hopper called out as he walked in the house.   
  
He kicked off his shoes by the door and then walked into the kitchen where he found El sitting at the table with a serious look on her face.   
  
“What’s with the face?”   
  
“We need to talk.”

“Okay.” He took a seat across from her. “What do we need to talk about?”  
  
“This.” El handed over a small black and white photo.   
  
There in front of his eyes was a picture he hadn’t seen in years. Hopper reached for it with shaky hands.   
  
He hadn’t seen it in years, figured it had accidentally gotten thrown out somewhere along the way. Not that he needed it really. Everything about the day the photo was taken had been burnt into his mind.   
  
_It was the first week of May, junior year. Chrissy had dumped him at the start of the day and Joyce was in the middle of a fight with Lonnie so by the time lunch rolled around Benny had gotten it into his head that what what they all needed was to skip the rest of the day and heading to the lake for some much needed relaxation._  
  
_And Benny was right. It was exactly what they needed. They danced, they swam, and by the end of the day they had almost forgotten the things that were bothering them. Almost._  
  
_“Why don’t you just get rid of him?” Hopper whispered. It was just him and Joyce in the back of Benny’s dad’s truck. They were soaking wet from their jump in the lake, huddled together under one blanket trying their hardest to stay warm._  
  
_“He’s all I’ve known.” Joyce wiped her eyes. “Besides, who’d ever go for a girl like me?”_  
  
_“Anyone. What kind of guy do you want because I’m sure you could get him.”_  
  
_“I want someone like,” she stopped suddenly, sure she had said to much._  
  
_“Like who?” Hopper stared at her, she stared back. He knew exactly who she was going to say. They’d been going through this same song and dance since freshman year. They both wanted each other but for one reason or another they could never get their act together._  
  
_Hopper moved closer to her, his hand in her hair. “Leave him,” He whispered, their faces only inches apart._  
  
_“Hop.” She whispered back._

_Neither one of them moved, they just stared at each other wondering who would be brave enough to make the first move._

_And then…_

_Click._

_They looked up and saw Benny standing there, one foot propped up on the back wheel, camera still up against his face._

“Shit, would you look at that.” Hopper chuckled and ran a hand through his beard. “I can’t believe you found that. Where was it?”  
  
“In a yearbook.”   
  
“Well thank you kid, this–this means a lot to me.” He stood up and head to the stairs. “Let me change and then I’ll help you with a few of these boxes before dinner. Okay?”   
  
“Did she know you that you loved her?“ El called out. Hopper froze mid step and El continued talking, “Does she know you still love her?”   
  
“Come on kid.” Hopper rolled his eyes and headed back down the stairs. “We’ve been over this: Joyce is my friend.”   
  
“Friends don’t look at friends like that.”   
  
“Like what?”   
  
“Like that.” She stormed over to him and poked at the picture. “You’re looking at her how Greg looked at Jenny!”   
  
“Jesus kid, this is real life not some soap opera!”   
  
“You still look at her like that.”   
  
“When?”   
  
“When you think no one’s looking.”   
  
“Kid it’s complicated.”   
  
“But why?” El laid her head down on the banister and looked up at him. “If you love her why can’t you tell her?”   
  
“I’m going to try and put this in terms you can understand.” He took a seat on the stairs and motioned for El to take a seat next to him. “Why didn’t Greg move on after Jenny?”   
  
“Because he watched her jet ski explode right in front of him.”   
  
“And that was hard for him to deal with right?” El nodded her head. “Well Joyce Is going through that. Not only did she have to watch Bob die and she’s still grieving him, but she’s also having his baby.  So she’s not in a place to be dating right now and she might never be ready to. But that’s for her to decide not us. Does that make sense?”  
  
El nodded her head. “I just want the two of you to be happy.”  
  
“I know kiddo.” Hopper reached over and ruffled her hair. “But making sure I’m happy is my job not yours. Understand?”  
  
“Understand.”  
  
“Alright. Now I’m serious, start unpacking and I’ll help in just a second.”  
  
El rolled her eyes. “Fine." She began to head down into the basement but stopped suddenly and called up to him. "But I'm timing you.” 

Hopper made his way up the stairs, laughing to himself the whole way. 


	11. July 4th

Summer had never been Joyce’s favorite season. It was always too hot, too sticky, her clothes never right against her skin and now that the final days of her pregnancy were getting closer and close it was especially true.  
  
With the boys things were never like his. Both times she hadn’t made it past her 36th week, but she she was able to keep herself active right up to the day she gave birth. And neither time did she have to deal with a summer like this. But it seemed that the universe had other plans this time around. The weather man was already predicting that it was going to be the hottest summer on record, which was causing Joyce’s feet to swell so bad the only relief she felt was when she was sprawled out in the kiddie pool she had bought from Melvin’s shortly before her doctor had insisted that she go on her maternity leave a few weeks early.   
  
She knew a pregnancy at her age wasn’t going to be easy, she just didn’t think it would be this hard on her. But now there was no way she couldn’t deny it.   
  
She was supposed to be at the Wheeler’s for their annual Fourth of July barbecue, Hopper and the kids had left over an hour ago, but instead she was sitting on her bedroom floor, back against her bed, wondering how exactly she was going to get up.   
  
But then at the front of the house she heard a noise.   
  
“Hello?” She called out.   
  
“Hello?” It was Hopper.  
  
“Oh thank God.” She whispered to herself.   
  
Hopper pushed open the bedroom door slowly. “Joyce?” He called out. “Are you in there?”   
  
Joyce let out a defeated sigh and told him, “Yes.”  
  
He pushed the door open wider and walked in. “Where are--” As soon as he spotted her on the floor he rushed to her side. “Are you okay?”  
  
“I’m fine.” Tears of embarrassment stung her eyes.   
  
“What’s wrong?”  
  
“Don’t laugh.”  
  
“I won’t.”  
  
“Promise me.”  
  
“I swear I will not laugh.” He held up his hand. “Scouts honor.”  
  
“You were kicked out of the scouts,” She pointed out but then continued on,”I got out of the shower and I was getting ready to go to the barbecue at Karen’s when I dropped my shirt. I tried to lean down and get it and when I did…” She motioned to her current position.   
  
“And you can’t get up?” Hopper smirked.   
  
“You said you wouldn’t laugh.”  
  
“I’m not. I’m not.” He stood up and held out a hand.   
  
She graciously took it and he gave her a tug up, causing her to fall against his body.    
  
“Ugh, you’re sweaty- get off.” He playfully pulled away.   
  
“Speak for yourself.” Joyce smiled at him and took a seat on the edge of the bed, worn out from the brief bit of physical exertion she put herself through. “What made you come back?”  
  
“I was worried about you. And,” He pulled a folded up sheet of paper out of  his pocket “this fell out in the car and I thought you’d like to take a look at it.”   
  
“What is it?”  
  
“A list of baby names. I guess the kids have been working on it for a while.”  
  
Joyce sighed. Will had been on her for weeks about what she was going to name the baby. Every time she had told him that she’d know the name once she met him or her but the truth was that the only names she could think of just weren’t good enough.”  
  
“Should we?” Hopper shook the paper at her.   
  
She stared at it for a moment and then snatched the paper out of his hand.   
  
“The kids cannot know we looked at this,” She told him as she began to unfold the paper.   
  
It was written in crayon on a sheet of lined notebook paper with many names having been scratched out over time, but it looked the final list had been narrowed down. It read:  
  
_ Baby names _

_ Jessica _

_ Jordan _

_ Daisy _

_ Carol _

_ Lizzie _

_ Bailey _

_ Madison _

_ Morgan  _

_ Winston _

And then at the bottom was a last minute addition written in El’s unmistakable handwriting. It said: 

_ Opel _

_ Kayn  _

_ Coalbie _

_ Tad _

  
Joyce had a sad smile on her face as she folded up the list.

“Those are certainly some names,” She said.  
  
“You don’t like them?”  
  
“I don’t like anything. I think about how I’m going to have to say the name for the next eighteen years and I just hate everything.”     
  
“You’ll find a name, you’ve still got time.”  
  
“But what if I don’t?”   
  
“Then you can call it Hey You.”   
  
Joyce chuckled and leaned against Hopper, resting her head on his shoulder. “What if I really can’t do this again? What if I’m a bad mom to this kid?”  
  
“Hey,” He placed a finger under Joyce’s chin tilting her head up to look at him. “You could never be a bad mom. You have more love in your heart than anyone I know. I’ve seen that time and time again. This kid is going to be fine.”   
  
“I’m so lucky to have you by side.”  
  
“There’s no place I’d rather be.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First: I know, TWO CHAPTERS IN A WEEK?! It's amazing what I can do when I'm trying to ignore problems (like this tumblr thing, what the hell?). This chapter was written in an hour with no one to proof read so I apologize and if you point out any errors I'll fix them. 
> 
> Second: My plan is to be finished with this story by the first of the year. I know it's so close! Which means I have no idea what's going to happen next. If anyone has any prompts send them my way because, sadly, this story is the most I've written in a while and I've missed this feeling.


	12. Delivery Day part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has finally come. Delivery Day.

Joyce buried her feet in the sand as she watched her son’s run towards the ocean. They had never been this far from home before, she hadn’t either.  
  
“Here,” Bob said coming up behind her. “I brought you some iced tea.” He handed her the glass and took a seat on the sand. “They look like they’re having fun.”  
  
“They are.” Joyce smiled laying her head on Bob’s shoulder. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen them so happy before. This was a great idea.”  
  
"It was. I just wish we could stay like this.”  
  
“Why can’t we?  
  
“You know why,” Bob whispered.  
  
Joyce stared at him for a moment brow furrowed in confusion. Then it all hit her in a flash. This had already happened. It was last summer, the boys were supposed to spend the week with Lonnie and Bob had planned a getaway for just the two of them at his parents timeshare in South Carolina. Then Lonnie did what he always did and let the kids down. Bob could have called the trip off, she wouldn’t have blamed him. But instead he moved a few things around and a romantic trip for two became a family trip for four.  
  
It was their first and last vacation as a family.  
  
Joyce covered her mouth. “Oh Bob.”  
  
“It’s okay.”  
  
“You died. You died and I should have done something.”  
  
“Hey now.” He took her hand. “It’s not your fault. You can’t keep blaming yourself for something you’re not responsible for.” He placed their hands on her stomach. “Besides you have someone else to worry about now.”  
  
“I wish you were here.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
“I can’t do this alone.”  
  
“You’re not alone. You have the boys, you’ll have Hopper. You can do this Joy.”  
  
Suddenly the whole world began to shake and a Joyce’s closed her eyes tightly as a sharp pain sent shock waves through her body.  
  
Then as quickly as the pain hit her, it was gone.  
  
“Bob--” She opened her eyes but where he once had been sitting was empty. He standing farther down the beach, close to the water.  
  
“You can do this.” He repeated.  
  
Suddenly Joyce’s eyes shot open. She was back home, in her bed, her cheeks were wet from tears. Suddenly another sharp pain, just like the one from her dream hit her. She rolled onto her side, gripped the bed sheet and tried to focus on breathing until the pain subsided.  
  
It was time.

\---

After the contraction ended Joyce tried to go back to sleep but after twenty minutes of laying there with no luck she got out of bed and began to go about her morning routine. She took shower, put a load of laundry in the wash, did anything she could to keep herself from panicking. She was in labor with Jonathan for over a day and Will for eighteen hours. This day was going to be a long one and if she didn’t stay calm there was no way she was going to last.  
  
Around six, another contraction hit her, this one stronger than the last few, and she couldn’t stop herself from letting out a loud cry as she sank down onto the couch.  
  
“Mom?” Jonathan called out as he walked into the living room, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. The look of fear spread across his face when he saw her.  
  
“Mom, are you okay?” He asked rushing to her side.  
  
“I’m fine,” Joyce hissed as she dug her nails into the arm of the couch.  
  
“You don’t look fine. What’s going on?”  
  
“I need you to stay calm and don’t panic. Alright?”  
  
“Mom that’s a sure fire way to make someone panic. What is wrong?”  
  
“I’m in labor.”  
  
Jonathan stared at her, his eyes wide open. “And I’m panicking.”  
  
“Don’t.”  
  
“I’m going to call Hopper.” He stood up, started to head towards the kitchen, but stopped halfway and turned around. “Do you need to get your bag packed?”  
  
Joyce shook her head. “No. And please don’t call Hopper. Believe me this is going to go on for a while. I don’t want to bother him.”  
  
“What’s going on?” Will asked, entering the room looking just as tired as his brother did.  
  
“Nothing baby.” Joyce said just as Jonathan announced, “Mom’s in labor.”  
  
Will looked back and forth between his mother and brother. “We should call Hopper,” He said.  
  
“We’re not calling Hopper.” Joyce struggled to stand up. “Boys this isn’t like on tv. It’s going to be a long, drawn out day. Let Hopper sleep and we’ll call him when we need to.”  
  
The boys listened to their mother and did wait. It took two extraordinarily long hours but finally Will poked his head out of Joyce’s bedroom and called out, “Jon! I think we need to call Hopper!”

\---

That morning things had been quite the opposite in the Hopper house. Both Hopper and El had slept in and were enjoying bacon and waffles while watching Saturday morning cartoons when the phone rang.  
  
“Can I?” El asked.  
  
“Fine. But keep it brief."  
  
“Hello?” El curled the phone cord around her finger as she listened to the person on the other end, her eyes growing wider and wider. “Okay,” she said “Yes. Goodbye.” She hung up the phone and turned to Hopper.  
  
“Well?” He asked. “Who was that?”  
  
“Jonathan,” El told him as she sat back down on the couch.  
  
“What did he need?”  
  
“He said that Joyce broke some water and now the baby is coming.”  
  
“The baby is coming? Now? Okay.” Hopper stood up and began to pace. “Okay, okay, okay. We need to...we need to get dressed. We need to head over there. Okay.”  
  
“Hopper?”  
  
“Calm down.”  
  
“Right. Right.”

\---

Hopper was nervous the whole way to the Byer's house, as if it were his own child on the way. And in a way, he was beginning to feel like it was.  
  
“Where is she?” He asked Will when he opened the door.  
  
“In her room with Jonathan.” Will pointed behind him.  
  
“Thank you.” Hopper turned to El and crouched down to her eye level. “You stay out here with Will okay?”  
  
“Okay.” El nodded her head.  
  
  
Hopper could hear her before he even go to the bedroom door. The familiar sounds of painful moans and guided breaths that did nothing.  
  
“Hey,” Hopper said as he pushed the door to the bedroom open.  
  
“You called Hopper?” Joyce asked through panting breaths.  
  
“Yeah mom,” Jonathan told her, “Your water broke, what else were supposed to do?”  
  
“How are you feeling?”  
  
“Real swell Hopper,” She hissed. “I just feel like I have a bowling ball between my legs.”  
  
“Well it could be worse.” He motioned for Jonathan to move to the side and he took a seat beside her on the edge of the bed.  
  
“How?”  
  
“Well it could be February, there could be a blizzard outside, and we could have to use a cab to get to the hospital.”  
  
“Sarah?”  
  
“Yeah.” He brushed a strand of hair from her wet forehead. “We woke up and already there was a couple inches on the ground. Diane wasn’t due for a couple more weeks but the Doctor said she could go at any time, so I put my head right against Diane’s stomach and I said: Little girl, I’m so excited to meet you but you have to stay in there a few more days. She went into labor a few hours later.” A sad smile spread across her face. “Sarah never did like to be told what to do.”  
  
Joyce stared at him, tears filling her eyes. “I can’t do this Hop.”  
  
“Yes you can. You are the strongest woman I know. I’ve seen you put fear in creatures from the upside down, and if you can handle that you can handle anything. You have to remember that.”  
  
“I can handle anything,” she repeated.  
  
“Atta girl.” He wiped a tear from her cheek. “So we’re going to sit here for a few more minutes and then we need to get to a hospital. Alright?”  
  
“Alright.” Joyce nodded. “Can you hold my hand?”  
  
“Of course.” Hopper slid his hand into hers “I’ll never let go.”


	13. July 20, 1985 (Delivery Day pt. 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has finally come. Delivery Day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm sure everything medical in this chapter is incorrect, seeing how A) I'm not a doctor B) I've never been pregnant and C) I could find very little about how delivery's went in the 80's. I hope that you can look past that and enjoy this chapter.

Hopper held on to Joyce’s hand all the way to the hospital trying his hardest to help keep her mind off the pain, and even though it wasn’t working Joyce appreciated it. Lonnie wasn’t even there when Jonathan was born, he was in jail for trying to cash bad checks, and he might as well have gone when she had Will, he spent more time at the vending machine than in the delivery room. But Hopper was here for her, even though these last nine months couldn’t have been easy for him, all because he promised her he would be. There was no way that she’d be able to thank him for that.  
  
Another contraction hit as they pulled into the hospital’s parking lot. Joyce squeezed Hopper’s hand as she waited for it to pass.  
  
“Do you want me to go get a wheelchair?”  
  
“No” She shook her head. "It’ll be over soon. Just talk to me."  
  
"Okay." He was quiet for a moment and then asked, "Jane wants to buy the baby a hat that looks like a crocodile is trying to eat it.”  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't worry, I talked her out of it. Even though it was--." Joyce squeezed his hand tighter.  
  
“Stop talking,” she snapped. “Just stop.”  
  
Hopper nodded his head and began rubbing circles with his thumb onto the inside of her palm until it was over. The car was silent for a moment and then Joyce burst into tears.  
  
“Are you okay?”  
  
“I don’t know what I’d do if you weren’t here," She cried.  
  
“Well you never have to worry about that,” he wrapped his arm around her shoulder “because I’m not going anywhere.”

 

\---

Hopper should have known better. He should have known not to get comfortable with how right everything in his life was. His life was not one where things went right. And things were going from good to bad in the blink of an eye.  
  
It started fine. The hospital was unusually empty for a Saturday, they got checked in and taken to their room quickly. They met their nurse, a young girl named Katie who they trusted even though she had only graduated from nursing school in May.  
  
They had been settled in for a few hours and Katie was making small talk while he checked on Joyce and the baby’s vitals. Everything was perfectly normal until it wasn’t.  
  
Katie stopped talking mid sentence as she looked at the machine’s and worry spread across her face.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Hopper asked.  
  
Katie turned to him with a fake smile on her face. “I’m sure it’s nothing but I’m going to go get the doctor to take a look. Just in case.”  
  
She quickly left the room leaving Joyce and Hopper alone with their fears.  
  
“I’m sure it’s nothing,” Hopper said placing his hand on Joyce’s.  
  
“You’re a terrible liar.”  
  
He was lying. At that instant a million terrible things were running through his head, each one worse than the last.  
  
The doctor and few other nurses came into the room and crowded around the machine’s. Hopper could tell by their  urgency and whispers that something was most definitely wrong.  
  
Joyce could tell too.  
  
“What is it?” She asked. “What’s wrong.”  
  
The doctor turned to her. “Your baby’s heart rate has dropped dramatically. We’re going to have to do an emergency cesarean to deliver the baby before any damage is done.”  
  
Joyce’s face went white. “What?”  
  
“That’s major surgery.” Hopper said taking Joyce’s hand in his.  
  
“I know this isn’t how you planned on this day going but it is necessary. Now I’m going to get an operating room setup   and someone will be in momentarily to prep you.”  
  
As the doctor left Joyce turned to Hopper. “I don’t want to be alone in there. Please don’t let me be alone in there.”  
  
“I told you, I’m not going anywhere.”  
  
“And if anything happens to me…”  
  
“Hey. Don’t think about that.”  
  
“I have to Hop. I need you to take care of the kids if anything happens.”  
  
“Joyce…”  
  
“Hop please."  
  
“I promise you.” He sighed. “But nothing is going to happen.”  
  
“I really hope you’re right.”  
  
He hoped so too.

 

\---

 

Joyce had been in some pretty frightening situations, she'd gone to the upside down, faced off with Brenner. But she'd never been quite as afraid as she was right now.  
  
Afraid that something would go wrong. Afraid that she'd be one of those age old stories: A woman who enters pregnant but doesn't leave. Or worse she does leave, but she’d leave empty handed. Like Terry Ives.    
  
Joyce squeezed her eyes closed closed. She could not let her herself think like that. She had to believe that everything would be fine.  
  
Hopper appeared in the doorway dressed in scrubs and a cap.  
  
“You’re here.”  
  
“I’m here.”  
  
“You’re here,” She said again, this time with a lopsided grin on her face.  
  
Hopper took her hand as he sat down on the edge of the bed. “Looks like they’ve already started you on the good stuff.”  
  
Joyce  nodded her head. “I don’t like them. They make me tired.”  
  
“Don’t fight it. That just means that it’s doing its job.”  
  
“I don’t want to be asleep when the baby’s born. It’s going to be so scary for him.”  
  
“It’ll be okay.”  
  
“When the baby’s born, you’ll stay with him won’t you?”  
  
“I promise.”  
  
“He’s going to be so alone and so scared. I don’t want him to be scared.”  
  
“I promise you Joyce. I’ll be there with him.” He leaned over and kissed her forehead. “And we’ll both be there waiting when you wake up.”  
  
Another good grin spread across Joyce’s face. “I love you,” She said and then everything went dark.  
  
  
When Joyce woke back up she had been moved to another room. It was larger than the room she had originally been in with pale green walls, white tiles and a large window that let in lots of natural light. Everything about it said ‘calming’ which worried Joyce.  
  
“Hop?” Joyce mumbled. She tried to sit up but was quickly stopped by her nurse.  
  
“Oh honey.” It wasn’t Katie this time but an older woman with short grey hair and a round grandmotherly face. “You have to be careful. You don’t want to rip out your stitches do you?” She carefully helped Joyce sit up, placing pillows behind her back.  
  
“Where’s Hopper?”  
  
“I’m right here.”  
  
Joyce turned her head to the other side and there was Hopper in one of the uncomfortable hospital chairs with what looked like a bundle of blankets against his chest.  
  
“Is that…?” She whispered.  
  
Hopper nodded his head and shifted the baby in his arms. “She’s been wanting to see her mama.”  
  
“She?”  
  
“Mmhm.” Hopper stood up and carefully walked over to the bed.  
  
“Hi sweetie,” Joyce whispered as the baby was placed in her arms.  
  
In that moment anything could have been happening around her because all she could focus on was this beautiful miracle in front of her. She counted all ten of her fingers and her ten toes, stared into her beautiful eyes, eyes that she knew would one day turn as brown as the rest of the family’s but right now they were as blue as the ocean, and Joyce couldn’t help but get lost in them.  
  
It was only when the nurse quietly excused herself and left the room that Joyce remembered they were not alone.  
  
“She’s healthy?” Joyce asked, running her hand against the wispy strands of blonde hair on the top of the baby’s head.  
  
“She is. Eight pounds, nine ounces with one hell of a set of lungs on her.”  
  
“Do the kids know yet?”  
  
Hopper nodded his head. “The only time I left her side was to call. They’re all really excited to meet her. In fact,” he stood up “I think I’m going to give you two some time together and go get them.”  
  
“Please. I want them to meet her.” The baby’s tiny fingers wrapped around Joyce’s pinkie and she smiled down at her daughter. “Did you hear that?” she cooed. “Your brothers and Jane are on their way over. They’re going to love you, yes they are.”

  
\---

 

When Hopper left to go get the kids and the baby slept in her bassinet beside the bed Joyce couldn’t help but realize that it was the first time in days, and she was sure it would be the last time for at least the next few months, that things were completely quiet.  
  
But that didn’t last long as the sound of the door opening caused the baby to stir.  
  
“I was afraid of that,” The nurse said apologetically as she closed the door behind her.  
  
“You’re fine.” Joyce tried to reach down but stopped suddenly as she felt the pull of her stitches.  
  
“Let me help you.” The nurse picked up the baby and placed her in Joyce’s arms. “It’s just you?”  
  
“Hop went to go get the kids.” Joyce explained. “It’s going to be a full house before too long.”  
  
“So you do have kids. How many?”  
  
“Three. I have two, he has one.”  
  
“And baby makes six. That is a full house.” The nurse nodded. “But at least you both know what you’re getting into. I see some first time parents in here jumping at every noise the baby makes. I just want to tell them to calm down.”  
  
“Oh,” Joyce said realizing what the older woman was thinking. “Oh no. He’s not her father.”  
  
The woman blushed. “The way he looked at you, at her, I just assumed. I’m sorry.”  
  
\---

  
Joyce was still thinking about what the nurses had said when there was a tap at the door.  
  
“Can we come in?” Jonathan asked as he and Will stuck their heads in.  
  
“Of course.” Joyce slowly shifted in bed “Come and meet your little sister.”  
  
The boys crowded around the bed both trying to get the best look at the newborn, while El hung back by the door.  
  
“Hello,” Will whispered, reaching his hand out and ever so gently, as if he could break her, stroked her cheek. “We’re your big brothers.”  
  
“Where’s Hopper?” Joyce whispered to her eldest son while Will continued to talk to his sister.  
  
“He said he had to go pick something up.” Jonathan told her, not taking his eyes off the baby. “Does she have a name?”  
  
“I’ve been thinking a lot about that,” Joyce began.  
  
Her eyes went to the picture beside her bed, the first family picture they’d taken with Bob on that beach in South Carolina last year.   
  
“What do you think of Carolina?” She asked “Carolina Rose.”  
  
“Carolina Rose,” Jonathan repeated nodding his head. “I like it.”  
  
“Hi Carolina,” Will whispered.  
  
It was then that Joyce realized that El hadn’t moved from her spot by the door. She just stood there watching everything.  
  
“Do you want to come meet her Jane?” She asked.  
  
El shook her head.  
  
“It’s okay,” Joyce assured her. “Come here.”  
  
The boys moved out of the way and Joyce patted the spot beside her on the bed. El walked over very cautiously and looked down at the baby.  
  
“She looks like an old man,” El said and Joyce laughed.  
  
“Maybe a little.” She patted the bed again. “Sit down and I’ll show you how to hold her.  
  
El’s eyes grew wide. “I can hold her?” She began to shake her head. “Oh no. I don’t want to hurt her.”  
  
“It’s okay. You’re not going to be hurt her.”  El sat down on the edge of the bed and Joyce very carefully placed Carolina in her arms. “You just have to watch her neck, alright.”  
  
El looked at the baby in awe. “She’s so tiny. Everything about her is so tiny.” She looked up quickly. “Is she supposed to be this little?”  
  
Joyce chuckled. “Yeah sweetie. She’s supposed to be that little.”  
  
The door opened and Hopper walked in carrying a teddy bear from the gift shop.  
  
“Hopper look,” The young girl said smiling from ear to ear “Joyce’s letting me hold the baby!” Her expression turned very serious. “I’m making sure to watch her neck.”  
  
Hopper smiled back at her. “I see that,” He said before turning to Joyce. “I got this for her, I figure every little girl needs a stuffed animal.”    
  
“Thank you Hop.”  
  
“It’s no problem.”  
  
Joyce couldn’t help but watch Hopper as everyone had their turn with Carolina, still thinking about what the nurse said. Did he really look at her differently than a friend would? Was she that blind not to see it? No, she thought. She had known him longer than anyone else in her life, if he felt towards her the way she felt towards him she would know it. Wouldn’t she?  
  
“Are you alright?” Hopper whispered pulling Joyce out of her thoughts.  
  
“Hmm?”   
  
“You were somewhere else just now.”  
  
“Oh. I’m just tired.” It wasn’t a complete lie.  
  
“I should take the kids back to the house.”  
  
“No. No, it’ll pass.”  
  
“You say that now, but I bet in ten minutes you’re going to be drooling into your pillow. I’ll take them home and I’ll bring them back tomorrow.”

 

\---

 

After getting the kids back to the house and settled in Hopper headed back to the hospital and was glad to see that he was correct, both Joyce and Carolina were fast asleep in their beds. He was ready to fall asleep too. It felt like he had been up for days rather than just the las 12 hours.  
  
He leaned back in the chair, and placed his overnight bag behind his head as a pillow. He was just about to shut his eyes went the teddy bear that was sitting on the nightstand right above Carolina caught his attention. That stupid bear.  
  
Stupid was the wrong word. For a gift shop teddy bear it was fine, although a little ugly. But it wasn’t what he had planned on giving Joyce.  
  
He had bought her flowers, daisies, from a shop down the street. They were beautiful but as he drove back to the hospital he started to second guess them. What if she took them the wrong way? He didn’t want her to think that they meant something more than they did. So he handed the flowers over to a kid, he couldn’t have been much older than Jonathan, that he had ran into on the elevator in exchange for the bear. He figured the kid needed them more anyhow.  
  
Suddenly Carolina’s cries filled the room followed shortly behind by a yelp of pain from Joyce.  
  
“Are you okay?” Hopper asked as he jumped up and rushed to Joyce and the baby’s side.  
  
“I moved too fast.” Joyce settled back down against the pillows, “What are you doing here?”  
  
“I thought you would need some help,” He placed the baby on his shoulder and began to sway back and forth trying to soothe her. “Looks like I was right."  
  
“I want to come up with a snide comment right now,” Joyce began but then just sighed. “but I’m just to tired.”  
  
“Then get some sleep. I can handle this.”  
  
“But you shouldn’t have to. You’re not her father, you’re not my boyfriend. You shouldn’t be stuck helping me take care of my child. You don’t owe me anything.”  
  
“Joyce,” Hopper took a seat on the edge of the bed. Carolina was resting in the crook of his arm her cries now no more than just the occasional whimper. “If I didn’t want to be here I wouldn’t be. I’m in love with you and I love this baby, so I’m not going anywhere”  
  
“You love me?” Joyce asked, her eyebrows raised.

 

\---

 

If this were any other time Joyce would be asking a million questions about Hopper’s sudden declaration of love, but right now she was so tired all she could do was laugh...and cry…at the same time.  
  
“You love me?” She asked again trying her hardest to make her tears stop.  
  
Hopper stared at her for a moment and then started chuckling himself. “Earlier I was so worried about making you feel uncomfortable and here I go just blurting shit out.” He grimaced and looked down at Carolina. “Sorry.” He whispered and then looked back up at Joyce. “Maybe I do. But you don’t have to feel the same way about me.”  
  
“You have terrible timing you know that?”  
  
“I know.”  
  
“How long have you felt this way?”  
  
Hopper stared at her, his mouth open but no words came out. Finally he just said, “A while.”  
  
“A while?” Joyce felt like the whole room was spinning.  “You know,” She shook her head. “I wish Jane were here. This is what she lives for.”  
  
“Seeing me embarrassed?” Hopper laughed. “Yeah, it is.”

“No. Hopper were you really that blind that you didn’t know I felt the same way about you?”

 

\---

Hopper was speechless, which was a thing that didn’t happen a whole lot to him.  
  
“You love me?” He finally asked and then followed it up with, “Wait you didn’t know I liked you either?”  
  
Joyce sat there staring at him but she didn’t respond. Looks like I made her speechless too, he thought.  
  
“We’re really something.” Hopper couldn’t help but laugh. “But you were growing a person so I guess you have an excuse.”  
  
“Thank you but what do we do now?” Joyce asked.  
  
That was the question, Hopper thought. There were lots of things he wanted to do but what was best?  
  
“Nothing.” He finally said.  
  
“Oh.”  
  
“Not now. Right now we need to give it some time. You just had a baby, she needs you more than I do. But I’m going anywhere. When you’re ready I’m ready.”

 

 ---

 

Joyce was crying again. Only this time it wasn’t from hormones, or lack of sleep. They were real genuine tears.  
  
“So we wait.” Joyce nodded. It was for the best, she knew that.   
  
“We wait.”  
  
Hopper slid his free arm around Joyce’s shoulder pulling her closer. He kissed the top of her head and there they sat until they both fell asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the end. But not really. I love this world so there will be more, just keep your eyes open for it.


End file.
